An Unexpected Turn
by DarkJisushiku
Summary: Hiei's waiting for Kurama in the kitsune's bedroom... Kurama's late for their special, annual meetting... But now that they're together........ PLEASE READ! It has a good ending, I promise.


**Title: An Unexpected Turn**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer:** Want to own Hiei... Can't own Hiei... Now will cry my eyes out... I don't own Kurama either... Wish I did, but I don't...

**Warnings:** This will make your nasty minds wander for sure, but that's not my fault...

* * *

"Where the heck is he?" roared a pacing fire demon. The boy was walking in circle, a frown darkening his features. Pushing a few over-grown bangs out of his forehead. "Err..."

The dark fire floated freely through his hands, tickling his hands. It was surprising that his blazing eyes hadn't burned a whole right through the door he was staring at. He was steaming in a flower-scented bedroom which was too sweet-looking to belong to him. The queen-sized bed was covered in silky green blankets with white pillows. The green drapes set off the white carpet. Red and pink candles burned brightly - the only light in the entire room. Night air was fresh with flowery smells. Roses were placed in a vase on the bedside stand. And the black-haired boy certainly didn't fit in at all.

"WHERE IS HE?" he yelled suddenly.

He was lucky that for once he was the once one in the house...

The door swiped open and a tall redhead waltzed in the room. But once he saw the fire demon, the foxy guy stopped.

"Hiei?" asked the redhead in that oh-so-sweet voice.

"Hn," grunted the demon, "DUH!" being the only translation for it at the moment.

The redhead paused, "I thought I told you I had a date tonight."

"You said you'd be home by eleven."

"It's only eleven fifteen," laughed the redhead.

The boy glared, brushing his too-long bangs again. "You lied."

"Fifteen minutes, Hiei."

"But you SAID eleven, Kurama!" snapped the fire demon, his hand going to his sword.

Kurama wiped away a tear, realizing how much Hiei really needed a life. "Okay, okay." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out something hidden from his partner. "Let me change."

"Hn."

Kurama disappeared into his bathroom for a few minutes. Hiei waited on the bed, twitching nervously. Even though they had done this a million times, each time Hiei felt more and more anxious. Kurama walked in, wearing nothing but his black, silky boxers and his dark green, silky robe (which was dangling off his shoulders). Yes, foxes enjoy fine, silky things. And besides, Kurama could remember reading somewhere that silk kept your skin health and smooth...

"Sit down," Kurama ordered.

Hiei nodded and pulled out Kurama's desk chair. He sat down, brushing his bangs out of his face again. Kurama approached the dark boy, a sly smile gracing his face.

"You never can never wait, can you?" whispered Kurama, stroking the boy's face. His fingers trailed up to Hiei's long, spiked hair. Soft, feathery bangs curled through the kitsune's fingers.

"No. I can't," snorted the demon.

Kurama leaned forward, combing Hiei's hair through his slim, pale fingers.

"Silly youkai."

"Hn."

Kurama pulled out the mysterious object, and Hiei could see the silvery glint of metal out of the corner of his eye.

Hiei closed his eyes, his lips parted, his breathe still. He waited for what seemed like eternity. Then...

SNIP.

Hiei opened his eyes.

SNIP. SNIP. SNIP.

Lock after lock of dark bangs fell and curled on the floor.

"Better?" Kurama asked, ruffling Hiei's hair.

"Yes!" snarled the demon. "Those bangs have been killing me all week. Thanks, kitsune."

"Why didn't you go with Botan to that hair salon?"

"And let those human fools cut my hair?" replied Hiei, his eyes wide with the fear of the very thought. "Now let me see that mirror."

Kurama handed him the mirror, dazzling the fire demon with a well done haircut. Hiei studied his face in the mirror, realizing that, once again, Kurama had perfectly cut his bangs. He let out a sigh of relief. Wouldn't you think that after three months of this, Hiei wouldn't be so nervous about allowing someone else cut his bangs?

"Not bad," Hiei muttered, flattening his hair a little. "Too bad it will just grow back next week."

"See you then, I guess," laughed Kurama, brushing back his own locks.

"Bye, fox." And the fire demon walked proudly out of his personal salon.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N:** What were you people thinking! lol. Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
